vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Cittadi Street Screamer (Pagani Zonda R)
The Pagani Zonda R has been renamed to Cittadi Street Screamer due to copyright reasons. The Pagani Zonda R is a mid-engined sports car built by the Italian manufacturer Pagani. It debuted in 2011. Despite sharing much of Zonda's shape, the R is almost entirely new, sharing only 10% of the Zonda F's components. It has been obliquely suggested by Horacio Pagani that this car is a testbed chassis for certain components of Zonda's replacement, the Pagani Huayra (in the same vein as the Ferrari 288 GTO Evoluzione and the successive F40) and that the Zonda R accurately reflects some of the Huayra's features. Only 15 Zonda R's were produced. Max Speed Phenomenal performance in this regard, 450+ KMH with max tuning. (without insanity) Acceleration This vehicle is literally a rocket. Capable of coming in at under 5.9 seconds on a Quarter Mile strip, but it is technically capable of reaching 5.7 or 5.8 if you have good ping, bringing its time within half a second of most 2020 Roadsters and Egoistas (the current fastest cars). Braking The braking is very good. Handling ''' The handling of the vehicle is sometimes better than the Superbil's. With the same speed on the highway, the Street Screamer is able to turn faster and sometimes keep more speed than the Superbil. Even though this is true, the handling of this car is still pretty bad in the sense that it cannot slalom very well but controlled use of the handbrake can turn this car into a cornering beast, which is something the Superbil can only dream of doing. '''Max Speed The car has a max speed of 298 MPH without Insanity and rocket fuel and 600 MPH on extremely rare occasions with nitro and without insanity. Acceleration The acceleration after upgrading is much better than stock. It has the potential of getting a Quarter Mile time of under 6 (5.9, 5.8, 5.7) seconds. Don't worry if you have pro long gears. It can get 6.2. Braking No significant difference in braking, But sports brakes do help in allowing for more reactive power-slides and drifts, which can make a difference in races with tight turns. Handling The handling doesn't increase much after upgrading, However, a skilled user with drift tires can pull surprisingly quick and tight turns with reactivity no worse than the Veneno, coupled with your quick acceleration, this can give you an edge in urban races. * The word Cittadi in the Pagani Zonda R's new name, Cittadi Street Screamer, may be referencing the Italian word "Città di", meaning "City of". Cittadi Street Screamer can be said to mean "City of Street Screamer". (Pagani is an Italian manufacturer of sports cars and carbon fibre components, and the in-game name also references to the fact how the car is so loud it is illegal even on most race tracks). * The car is noisy, and is very fast. You need to be skilled in order to drive this car. Category:Super Category:Pagani Category:Gas Powered Category:F1/GT3